


Bottoms Up

by WarwomanWay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo and Ruby share a drink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottoms Up

Ruby walked into Harville Roadhouse feeling slightly amused with her self. She was the only demon that she could think of that has ever stepped foot in this place and will live to tell the tale of it, or at least she hoped. But Ruby knew if Ellen, the owner ever caught wind of why she was truly there that'd be the end of her. And at the moment she really enjoyed existing.

She made her way to the bar. She smiled as she saw her reason for existing wiping down the bar with a rag.

"Hello, blondie." Ruby called out causing the blond behind the counter to jump, reaching for the shot gun that was kept behind the counter.

"God Dammit, Ruby." Jo snarled just barely lower her weapon. "And why do you insist on calling me blondie when your a blond too?"

Ruby shrugged her shoulders ignoring the fact that Jo was holding a gun on her. She knew Jo could never actully kill her, granted she has shot Ruby on sevral occasions but only when she was pissed. It would take a lot more then bullet to the chest to kill her, and Jo knew that. "I dunno, I guess because it suits you more."

The answer seemed to apease Jo because she put the gun back behind the bar were it belonged.

When Jo finally emerged from behind the bar she had two shot glasses and a bottle of Jack in her hands. After she set down the items on one of the old tables she stepped into the demons open arms.

For Jo she felt safety, and right at home taking in the sent that was her demon. "I missed you." She breathed out bitting her lower lip.

Ruby gently ran her hands in the hunter's hair. She felt her heart skip a beat, she almost felt human. "I missed you, too." She held on tighter then ever not even a little bit afriad that Ellen or maybe the Winchesters could come in there at any moment, no she'd welcome anything that would happen as long as she could stay like this.

After a few moments of holding on to one another Jo stepped out of the embraced and sat down grabbing hold of the bottle to pour them something to drink.

"What have you been up to, Rubes?" It was an innocent question but there was so many ways Jo wanted it answered.

Ruby sighed reaching for the bottle pouring a generous amount in her glass. "I've been here or there trying to get a handle on the whole Lilith situation." She tilted her head back and poured the whole glass in her mouth. She winced at the bit the whiskey had, but he loved the rush it tended to give her.

"Oh any luck?" Jo knew better then ask that but she had to know. She did have friends out there trying to kill her and she was hoping her demon girlfriend could help.

Ruby shook her head. "No I got a whole lot of nothing."

Jo sighed and sent a silent prayer to whatever angel that was listening, in hopes that Ruby made it out alive, or just in one peice. "Well at least you are here." Jo whispered she felt lame but she hated when Ruby left for months on end it made seeing her again all that better though."How long are you staying for?"

As if to answer Ruby leaned over and pressed her lips to the ballsy hunters. It was hot and passionate laced with need and hunger. Just the way Jo liked it.

When they broke free there was a wide smile on both of the women faces.

Jo poured both of her and Ruby another shot. "Bottoms up." She smiled and threw her head back and killed it.

"Bottoms up." Ruby eoched feeling content.


End file.
